Wedding of Crimson Lovers
by MarioFireRed
Summary: It's the big day...but who's getting married? As a gift for one special author today, I present to you the story of her wedding with her favorite character, Infinity Sword!


**Me: Now for the first Elsword Wedding story (I hope this time)! A birthday present! This is from me and the authors on Skype who I talked about it to: Shadic, Asian, Mi-cha- I mean Miharu, and Destroyer. It's mostly all me though :D (idiots didn't go through the pain of actually making the story anyway...)!**

**Mario/Crystal: WTF?! FOR WHO?**

**Me: xD You'll see when you read this. Btw the author here is marrying Elsword.**

**Elsword: WHAT.**

**Me: Yeah anyway happy birthday for this person! START!**

**Characters and their Classes:**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**All OCs and mystery author: I don't care, make them up in your head as you please.**

* * *

_Wedding of Crimson Lovers_

"Good luck out there." My best friend, a purple-haired girl named Aisha, wished me luck for the big day.

"Thanks Aisha, I'll do my best!" I thanked her, fixing the black tie that contrasts my completely white suit. Pushing up my glasses and repositioning the Bible held in my hand I walked out backstage and stationed myself on top of the Podium, looking out to all the guests that attended this wedding.

Aisha in her purple dress sat in the front beside the rest of the Elgang, Rena in her green dress, Raven and Chung in badass black suits, and Eve in a formal white dress similar to her class (Code Empress). On the other side seated my friends: Miharu in a dark red dress, Shadic with a black and blue tuxedo, Destroyer in a pretty purple dress similar to Aisha's, and Corde in an all black suit like Rave-

Wait a minute...where the hell is Corde? I scratched my head and glanced around the rest of the guests, various Elsword fanfiction writers and the residents of Elrios, to search for the Dimension Walker. "...ey." I heard faint footsteps coming from about 20 paces behind me. "Mar...io...hey..." I can make out a few words including my name as the steps grew louder and faster. Finally I can heard them perfectly.

"HEY MARIO!" I turned to my right where the voice was coming from, only to be met by a 'Dynamic Entry' to the face by the missing man himself. I could've sworn I bounced on the hard wooden floor twice before skidding on the floor, much to the guests' surprise. Thankfully (but sadly for me), Raven was able to calm down the uproar by settling down them all (with a harsh voice to boot too). Silently thanking him, I got up and massaged the kicked part of my face while staring down a very pissed off Corde. "I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA BE THE PRIEST?!" He declared at me once I stood up, jabbing a finger.

"BUT THEY ALREADY APPOINTED ME IDIOT!" I yelled back. Still can't believe he's mad about being rejected the position until now. "BESIDES WHAT'S A FEW LINES FROM THE BIBLE ANYWAY?!"

"I STILL WANTED TO DO IT THOUGH!" He tried to reason. Finally aware of where we were, the two of us glanced at the guests, bewildered at our petty argument.

Being the mature man I am, I grunted and handed the bible to him, picking up my glasses from the floor (surprisingly they weren't damaged). "Here then, don't screw up your lines Corde." I continued massaging the place where he kicked me and walked down from the stage, seating myself beside Destroyer.

"Hey." She whispered into my ear. "You sure he'll do a good job?"

"I better hope so." I whispered back. "Otherwise he kicked me for no damn reason." I muttered as we wait for the bride and groom to arrive. I thought back to the day before when the bride presented her choices of clothing for her and her beloved to wear today.

* * *

_~24 hours prior~_

"_I'M SUPPOSED TO WEAR THIS?!" The spiky red-haired groom stared in disbelief his suit by the mirror, his soon-to-be wife hugging him from the side in cuteness. Meanwhile the other people in the room, all of the aforementioned guests that sat at the front of the church, bursted into laughter myself included._

"_Yes hubby!" The brown-haired woman, his bride, hugged him tighter. "I even got a matching dress so we fit!" She dashed out of the room, only to return holding a beautiful dress in front of her the same color as the groom's suit. "See! What do you all think?"_

_What did we think? The girls exclaimed how beautiful it was despite not being the traditional white, the guys (including me) passively approved of her choice, and the groom imagined his bride in it, nosebleed included. She took notice of her husband's bleeding nose and walked up to him with a smirk on her face, playfully teasing him. "Oh my, are you really anxious to go to our honeymoon hubby?"_

_He blushed heavily. "N-No no, I'm just excited for our big day tomorrow and s-s-seeing you in that beautiful outfit." His eyes darted back to the dress. "A-A-Anyway do I really have to wear this?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately for him (and amusingly for the rest of us), her gleaming eyes said otherwise._

"_Yes, the bride and the groom have to match!" With that, she dragged him away into their dressing room and stayed there for a very long time._

"_HELP MEEEEE!" The groom playfully reached a hand out for help as the bride literally dragged him across the floor by the collar of his shirt as we all laughed, wishing him good luck._

"_Okay okay we can stop now!" Shadic gave the order as we did exactly what he said. The rest of us stretched and left the room, all chatting about the exciting wedding tomorrow._

_Finally he and I were the last ones in the room. I started to take my leave when he stopped me with a hold on my shoulder. "Hey Mario." _

_I turned around and met his gaze. "What is it?"_

"_Those two lovers talked to me and," He pointed back to the room they disappeared in, "They want you to be the priest who marries them."_

_I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Why? Doesn't the Church have one already?"_

"_Well no." He explained. "You see...the real Priest took a leave of absence."_

"_What for?" The two of us started to walk out the building._

"_Let's just say he isn't holy any more..." He showed me a newspaper he just happened to carry, showing the man with two girls._

"_Oh I see..." I passively nodded, muttering how not even saints can resist women._

"_So wanna bind their love together in the wedding?"_

"_Sure why not, did you try asking anyone else?"_

"_I almost asked Corde, but felt like he'd screw up."_

_I laughed. "Yeah he just might, anyway see you tomorrow."_

* * *

~Present~

_I really, really hope he's got what it takes. _I thought to myself as Corde frantically flipped through the Bible, hoping to find the right passage. Just then the pianist started playing, signaling the start of the marriage. Judging from his relieved expression, I'd say he finally found it (he would've gotten his stuff together sooner if he didn't tackle me and made me lose my page). Pachebel's "Canon in D" starts to play as the groom himself steps through the door first.

He's dressed in an all bright red suit, making him stick out like a sore thumb. Despite all the quizzical looks, he merely looked ahead, his long spiky crimson hair matching the outfit. The groom, Elsword, grinned the whole walk through (though with those facial features you'd think he's gonna kill some demons). After reaching Corde at the end of the aisle the Infinity Sword shot a glare at the pianist, giving the signal.

*SCRATCH!* "Canon in D" got cut short as the Piano was (literally) smashed into pieces by the Wrecking Crew (Banthus and several bandits). As thanks for their efforts, they got to keep the broken pieces of the grand piano to try to sell it off on eBay (and the priceless looks on everyone's face who isn't one of the Elgang, the to-be-wedded, me, and my friends were hilarious). "HIT IT!" Elsword raised his hand up to unveil the secret surprise to make this day for his beloved truly unforgettable.

The curtains behind Corde parted and revealed four instruments as well as their players: Lenphad the Elder weapon's smith on drums, Noah the Ice Princess on Guitar, Speka the Shadow Witch on Bass, and Valak the Lord of Pain on vocals. With four clicks of the drumsticks, Speka starts strumming.

Heavy metal-like music starts filling the atmosphere as it builds up and up until it Noah cues in with her guitar. Finally Lenphad joins the fray and builds the intro into its climax and...

*CRASH!* As the song ramped up the metal in the 14 second mark, the entrance door to the chapel was kicked down with the heel of a...well heel. Elsword's beautiful looking bride walked her way to him to the beat of the heavy metal music, looking as if she really got a total makeover. Her long brown hair whistling with the new wind from outdoors as the bride clad in a red dress stood face to face with her loved one.

Elsword stood, petrified, and gaped at her beauty. "You look...amazing."

"Thank you!" She accepted the compliment. "Same to you, little Elbaka."

He laughed at the recurring nickname people keep calling him. "Well...now is our moment my dear." With a nod, both of them faced the priest Corde as he cleared his throat and began reading (don't worry by this time the band stopped playing):

"_We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision  
to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly  
declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this  
commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover,  
companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in  
which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one  
in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which  
both give their love freely and without jealousy.  
Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams.  
It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be  
loving and unselfish."_

Corde took a deep breath and continued.

"_Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and  
to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly  
care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand  
together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all  
the days of your lives?"_

Both of them looked at each other and faced the priest. _"We do!"_

"_Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with  
all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be  
encouraged to grow in their own lives?"_

"_We do!"_

Corde reached into his pocket and tried to pull out the two wedding rings stashed inside but...

_He doesn't have them does he?_ I facepalmed and stood up from my seat, handing him the two rings. "You better damn owe me for this idiot." I whispered into his ear, reveling in his relieved look.

He went back and continued the ceremony.

"_May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as  
either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of  
this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of  
your commitment to each other."_

He turned to Elsword first and handed his bride the ring. "Now repeat after me." Corde continued the sermon.

Elsword nodded, taking his bride's hand, and repeated: "_I Elsword, promise to love and support you __**RubyCrusade**__ and live each day  
with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this  
ring I thee wed."_

Ruby gently placed the ring into Elsword's left ring finger. Corde nods his approval and turns to Ruby, this time giving Elsword the wedding ring. "Ruby, repeat after me."

She nodded and repeated, taking Elsword's hand: "_I RubyCrusade, promise to love and support you Elsword and live each day  
with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this  
__ring I thee wed."_

Elsword slowly inserted the ring into Ruby's corresponding finger, not wanting this moment to go away. Finally, Corde concluded the ceremony.

"_Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have-  
the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth.  
I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

He closed the book. With lots of cheering Elsword and Ruby kissed, finally bringing the official wedding to a close (and my hand a cramp for holding up the camera).

* * *

**Elsword: THIS IS FOR RUBY!?**

**Me: Yep xD turned out her birthday's May 20th, today! Happy birthday btw, I know you didn't ask for a request SO I DID IT ANYWAY!**

**Mario: Wait a brown-haired beautiful woman? I'd want to meet her :D**

**Crystal: ...I'm right here baka *points to brown hair***

**Mario: WAIT WHAT!? *runs away from Crystal***

**Me: *watches Crystal chase Mario* Well...I just guessed on Ruby's IRL appearance, if I'm right then cool. If not then damn XD.**

**Phew that took care of my little surprise, happy birthday RubyCrusade! Btw if any of you are wondering about the song, it's "I Am All of Me".**


End file.
